Claire
Claire is blessed with the patience of an angel, which does more to harm her than to help her. Connecting with other people is easy for her because of her gentle nature and pacifistic views, but this also puts her at risk of getting involved with people not healthy for her to be around. And once in that situation, she's more likely to be worried about the other's well-being than about her own. This doesn't make her a pushover; she has solid ideals that she stands for. It's that she doesn't factor herself into the outcomes of those ideals that puts her in a vulnerable position. Character Background During the reign of Quackwerks, Claire worked at the company, but it is not known what she did for it, what she did prior, or what she did after. Regardless, her income allows her to afford a cozy house with no immediate neighbors and lots of green in the surroundings. Claire is a Whiffle Boy fan and an avid player of World of Whifflecraft. For a period less than a year, Claire dated Quackerjack, whom she came to nickname "Jacky", when he was out of the crime business and had a steady job. She kept her hobby a secret during the relation so as not to provoke him. They were happy during this time, but Quackerjack's job, along with the loss of Mr. Banana Brain still fresh in his memory, took a toll on his sense of self and he abandoned Claire to return to his former occupation of supervillain. Claire tried to help him by reuniting him with Mr. Banana Brain, but ultimately left that job to Darkwing Duck. The result was that Quackerjack returned to her only to pseudo-kill himself by turning himself into a doll on her doorstep. It is unknown how Claire dealt with that. Personality Being the self-sacrificing type, Claire doesn't make life easy for herself while trying to provide a better environment to others. She tries to see and bring out the best in others, even if she has to put away part of herself to accomplish that. Success, provided it comes, makes up for that. Claire is a generally bright and cheerful woman of the kind that has cake ready for unexpected guests. Anger doesn't fit her unless people ridicule her for her belief there have to be solutions that leave no one behind. Appearance Claire is a sandy-feathered duck of medium length. She has reddish brown hair, green pupils, and a mole on her left cheek. She seems to like to have pink in her outfits. Fiction Boom! Studios comics Claire meets and begins dating Quackerjack when they, like pretty much everyone in St. Canard, are in the employee of Quackwerks. During this time, she sees Quackerjack slowly falling apart due to stress, lack of promotion, and stifling of his creative energies. At the end of that road, Quackerjack leaves her to return to his criminal ways. Wanting to protect him, Claire eventually comes across an auction for Mr. Banana Brain, whom Quackerjack lost over a year ago. Aware what the doll means to Quackerjack, she wins the bid with the aim to reunite the two and remind Quackerjack of better days. Out of the blue, Darkwing Duck and Launchpad stop by her house to obtain Mr. Banana Brain from her to use as bait now that Quackerjack is setting up a scheme that involves turning people into toys. Having very different ideas of how to handle the situation, Claire tells Quackerjack's story and only hands over the doll once Darkwing has promised to honor her wish to help her once-boyfriend. While he keeps his word, the confrontation does not go over smoothly and pushes Quackerjack even further. He returns to Claire's home and turns himself into a toy on her doorstep with a note reading, "This is the best I'll ever be.". Claire is understandably upset to find him like this. Somehow, whether with Claire's approval or not, the doll made its way to the offices of Quackwerks. Joe Books comics Notes * Claire and Aloysius J. Mandelbaum were both designed by Sabrina Alberghetti, who provided the art for "Toy with Me".More Annual at Sibsy's DeviantArt account References Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Civilians Category:2011 characters Category:Boom! Studios comic characters Category:Joe Books comic characters